Bubsy the Bobcat
Bubsy the Bobcat is the main protagonist of the video game series Bubsy, during the platformer era he was hyped as the next , he had numerous video games some of which weren't very well received. His last game was considered to be the final nail in the coffin for the series, Bubsy 3D for the . He also had a cartoon series that lasted for just one episode. In both the cartoon and video games he was voiced by Rob Paulsen. Profile Bubsy is displayed as being an overly enthusiastic Bobcat that doesn't back down from danger, he frequently states "What could possibly go wrong?" he is even displayed as having a bit of a wit as he cracks jokes towards the player breaking the fourth wall. The only article of clothing that he is shown wearing is a simple long-sleeve white t-shirt with a huge red exclamation point in the center of it. (Although in the cartoon, his shirt was short-sleeved) His two main abilities are jumping and gliding, he is able to jump rather high and his gliding is considered useful for preventing him from getting hurt from falling from high drops. One of the major jokes about Bubsy is he isn't very durable, as alot of things kill him with one hit. Adding a bit more difficulty and frustration to his games, causing the player to also be more alert and cautious when playing. His games have been featured on numerous systems, it first started out on the and ended on the Playstation. Bubsy in: Claws Encounters of the Furred Kind His mission in the first game is to take back the world's supply of yarn balls from fabric-stealing aliens called "Woolies". After completing the game, it is revealed that there will be in fact a Bubsy 2. Which did in fact come out less than a year after the first game. There are five main worlds that have three levels each, and a final level after the completion of the first 15 levels. There is also a password feature as well as continues, which can be found throughout the levels as special items. The game was later re-polished and re-released for the Windows 95 system, it included such special features as the one and only episode of the cartoon, higher resolution graphics and more. This re-make was titled Super Bubsy. Bubsy II In Bubsy 2, a new historical theme park, the Amazatarium, has been made. Though impressive, the park's sinister technology is stealing away actual history and placing it on exhibit. Having taken his niece and nephew to the park, Bubsy loses them and is soon caught up in the evil plans of Oinker P. Hamm, who runs Amazaterium and wants to extort money from his unwitting customers who'll "pay anything to see their own history". Now, Bubsy needs to "humble" Oinker and close the fascinating-but-deadly Amazatorium before anyone faces a hairy ending. Bubsy 3D: Furbitten Planet This is Bubsy's final game, it is pretty well known by gamers as the "worst 3D platformer and Playstation game ever made". It appeared on the Playstation system in 1996, it is considered as the sequel to the first Bubsy game in terms of storyline as it takes place on the Woolies' home planet, Rayon. Bubsy is pretty active in this game, as he usually speaks every time a player does various actions throughout the game. Like the first game, Bubsy must once again defeat the two queens of Rayon, Poly and Esther. The game was critically panned for it's in-game visuals, ground controls, voice acting and storyline. However, it has great quality cutscenes which show fairly often and decent music and underwater controls, so it is actually not as bad as it seems. Trivia *Bubsy was once featured in the online web-comic, VGcats in a segment called "Where are they now?" He was displayed as having a problem with fighting off drinking and drug addictions. He is also shown as being flat broke, and secretly depressed. *Bubsy was the first character to have a voice over during the 16-bit era, the second character to have a voice over was Awesome Possum. *There is a bit of a mystery in Bubsy 3D, there is a password that works when entered but it shows no visible effects. There was a contest held in which a gamer would be rewarded for solving the mystery of Bubsy 3D. It is unknown if this puzzle was ever solved or not. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main characters Category:Bobcats Category:Heroes